Proportional integrators are a control loop feedback system commonly used in vehicular power electronic systems. For example, fuel cell electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles often use two separate voltage sources (e.g., a battery and a fuel cell) to power electric motors that drive the wheels. Such systems employ power converters (or boost converters) that utilize one or more proportional integrators to control or regulate the boost converter.
In certain applications (e.g., fuel cell applications) the highest performance limiting factor is the boost converter slew rate limit. However, in the current mode of operation of a boost converter, the proportional integrator may become saturated, which in turn, causes the slew rate limiting function to lose control over the current slew rate. The deeper into saturation the proportional integrator becomes, the longer it takes to recover to normal operation and regain control for the protection of the fuel cell.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a proportional integrator that may be employed in a fuel cell implementation that will protect the fuel cell from damage. In addition, it is desirable to provide boost converter control systems and methods that aren't impeded by the proportional integrator being saturated while maintaining slew rate limiting. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.